Bathed in Darkness
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Devon OC is Kaname's servant/maid and gets kidnapped by Rido thinking that she is more to him than she appears. Shortly after Kaname gets kidnapped as well. But while all this and more goes on, does Devon really mean more to Kaname than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

"Kaname-sama!" I screamed out as I felt the whip crack against my exposed back again. They had taken me away, away from my master whom I loved with all my heart. The very same master who was getting married to his younger sister because she was also a pureblood like him, which hurt me more than any whip or fist. The very same master who was just chained to a chair in another room that was heavily laden with hunter charms, who was watching them beat me from a portable TV.

"Again." Said a harsh voice behind me, no doubt the man whose followers had imprisoned me and then Kaname-sama. The whip hit me again and I cried out, my blood staining the floor and making a puddle around me.

"I would very much appreciate it if you stopped whipping my servant." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Kaname-sama's voice. I looked up at the screen that showed him sitting there in another room, heavily weakened.

"Oh, so she's only your servant? We thought she was much more than that. So I guess you won't mind if we kill her slowly then…" said the harsh voice behind me.

"But Rido... can't we have fun with her first?" said the man with the whip in his hand. Rido, so that was the name of the man who was doing all of this. The man who ordered the capture of me and afterwards, Kaname-sama. I lifted my head form staring at the growing puddle of my blood and looked at the image of Kaname-sama on the screen. Unfazed, calm, as always he showed no emotion…but wait. I just saw something flicker in his eyes. Was it anger at me? Disgust? No, Kaname-sama is never angry. Never. I take one last look at his breathtakingly beautiful face and burn it to my memory.

"Please… You can do anything to me; kill me if you want… Just, please let Kaname-sama go." I croaked; my voice sounding strained and inhuman. Rido walked in front of me and lowered himself to a squat, lifting my chin with his hand.

"You really love him don't you? You don't want to be _just_ his servant do you?" he laughed. I smiled. I was not ashamed to admit it.

"Yes, I love Kaname-sama with all my heart. And he is engaged to his fiancé which makes him happy, so if he is happy then so am I. I would gladly die here and now if that is what would get you to let him go." I said, meeting Rido in the eyes. He smirked and turned towards the TV. I looked past him to see a shocked Kaname-sama.

"Well isn't that nice, Kaname? The poor girl loves you to _death_." Rido said as he laughed cruelly and gripped my chin roughly. I winced at the pain but welcomed it if Rido accepted my offer. My life for Kaname-sama's.

"Let her go, Rido." Kaname-sama said, his voice wavering a little. Rido smirked.

"No. I think I'll have some fun with her first, while you watch of course." He said, motioning to his followers to bring Kaname-sama here. A few minutes later, the door opened and in stepped Rido's followers dragging Kaname-sama behind them.

"Kaname-sama!" I exclaimed, trying to scrabble to my feet but slipping in my own blood, falling into Rido's squatted lap.

"You want it that bad?" he said laughing. Kaname-sama looked at him in disgust and I saw something flicker in his eyes again. What it was, I wondered. Rido's followers chained Kaname-sama to the wall and he settled himself on his knees, grunting a little.

"Now, here's an idea…How about I turn your little servant girl? I'm surprised you've kept your composure when she smells this good." Rido said, pulling me up as he stood. Kaname-sama stayed calm and I was on my feet, wobbling back and forth like a spinning top. Rido wrapped his arms around me to steady me and unchained my wrists.

"Well, Kaname? Any objection to me turning your pretty little human toy?" Rido said, trying to taunt Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama didn't do anything, he was calm and still and sat back on his heels as if this wasn't happening. I wanted him to say something, anything. I didn't want to become a vampire, I wasn't ready!

"Ok then." Rido said, smirking as his teeth elongated into fangs. I flinched and looked to Kaname-sama with fear filled eyes…But then my fear was taken away as pain took its place. Rido bit into my neck roughly and gripped me so tightly I thought I would be crushed. Rido's followers laughed. I screamed. The next events were all a blur to me. Kaname-sama somehow managing to get free from his chains, disabling Rido's followers, and striding quickly over to Rido and me. I felt Rido stiffen and he ripped his fangs free from my neck, leaving a gaping hole in my flesh; my life's blood pouring out as Rido tossed me to the floor. _THUD!_

"Rido! I'll kill you!" Kaname-sama roared as I watched him attack Rido, my vision hazy from loss of blood and the pain from the change. I heard growls and then a harsh thump before all was silent. My eyes were just starting to slide closed as someone picked me up and brought me to their chest.

"Shh…it'll be okay now, Devon…I'm so sorry…" Kaname-sama said softly. Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally woke up, my neck hurt like crazy and my throat ached. I opened my eyes and stared at the dark colored ceiling above me, freezing. I knew this ceiling. It was the ceiling to Kaname-sama's bedroom. As the realization hit I sat bolt upright, looking around.

"Oh thank god you're awake." Kaname-sama said, rushing up from a chair by the bed and pulling me to his chest tightly. My eyes widened at this. Kaname-sama never hugged a maid, let alone be this close unless it was for…personal reasons. My throat ached again and I tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whimper. Kaname-sama pulled away from me and looked at my eyes, sighing sadly.

"It worked…" he said softly, caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch against my maid-like intentions and looked up at him. His eyes were full of sadness and a little...lust? Why would Kaname-sama be lustful around a simpleton maid like me? I swallowed, trying to ease my aching throat but it didn't work and I gave a whimper in annoyance.

"Devon? Are you ok?" Kaname-sama said bending over me, worry in his voice. I looked at his face but my eyes shifted to his neck. I could hear the blood pulsing through his veins, his heart pumping that sweet smelling liquid throughout his entire body… I growled slightly as my eyes turned red and sat up, swinging my legs over the bed so that my legs were on either side of Kaname-sama's waist. I looked up at him and his face was a mask of lust and some trying-to-keep-pureblood-composure-as-this-girl-just-put-her-legs-around-me. Something was taking over…I didn't know what it was but I was going to let it because Kaname-sama was acting strange. So why can't i? Putting my hands on Kaname-sama's broad shoulders I brought his body closer, focusing on his the vein throbbing beneath his pale neck. I stood up and twisted around him, gently pushing him onto the bed. He complied and laid on his back innocently, looking at me with lust filled eyes. I slid onto the bed and straddled his thighs, leaning my body against his. My fangs slid out and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"K…Kaname-sama…" I murmured before I bit into his neck and his sweet blood filled my mouth.

As Devon bit me, I cradled her body against mine protectively. I can't admit it to her…I just can't admit that I…that I love her. I have loved her since she came to my parents' home at age 6. She was so skinny and frail then, but my parents assigned her as my maid and I grew so comfortable around her. It came to a point where I could tell her anything and she would always reassure me with a beautiful smile. But in a family of purebloods you need to keep the line going which means marrying your sibling if they are of the opposite sex, like my sister Yuki is. I love Yuki, but only as my sister and nothing more. _Devon is yours and only yours…_ said a voice inside my head. Yes. She is mine, she will be completely mine. Heart, _body_, and soul. It was time to focus on that. She clung to me, drinking my blood to quench her newborn thirst, her body draped over mine, her hips hovering over mine. I caressed the small of her back and she shivered.

"Devon, love. Take all you want. I'm yours." I said. She stiffened slightly and pulled away from my neck, her bloody lips teasing me.

"L-love? You…mine?" she said confusedly, eyes lighting up in lust and want. I nodded.

"Yessss… I'm yours. I love you, Devon. I've always lo-"my sentence was cut off as she crushed her lips to mine.

As I kissed Kaname-sama, no as I kissed Kaname, I felt complete. This is what I had wanted for years. I wanted him to tell me that he loves me, and he did. He cradled my head and kissed back passionately, lost in the moment. I nearly melted against him and begged him to take me right here, right now, because my want was so hard to keep at bay. I let out a soft whimper as his hands started exploring my skin. The small of my back, my sides, my hips, my butt, no amount of my skin went untouched by him. I kissed back fervently and twined my fingers through his silky hair. Our kisses got more heated, needier. He flipped our positions so that I was lying under him as he hovered over me with hungry eyes, and I looked up at him with equal hunger. His hands started to work at the zipper of my skirt without breaking our kiss, chuckling at my black lacy boy shorts. When he slid my skirt down my thighs I wrapped my arms around him, wantingly as he slid his tongue into my mouth. As I met his tongue with my own, he clawed at my shirt. He fumbled with the many intricate laces and gave up, gently ripping it off to expose my black lace bra. Now it was my turn. I got to work unbuttoning his shirt as our tongue's danced and slid the silky fabric off his broad pale shoulders. I felt his lips twitch against mine and he rutted against me teasingly. I arched into him and a soft moan escaped my lips as he chuckled heatedly.

"No...Fair…" I whined in between breaths of air and his prodding tongue. I let my hands explore his muscular chest a little before my fingers found the button of his pants. I undid that and slid the zipper down, sliding his pants down as far as I could until he kicked them to the floor. I kissed him and then let my hand trail to his boxers. I kept my other hand twined into Kaname's hair and slipped my other into his boxers. He stiffened against me and his member grew hard at my touch.

"D- Ah…" he moaned against my lips as I stroked his member. As I continued to play with him he removed himself from my lips and settled his face in the crook of my neck, panting heavily and moaning, jerking his hips at my touch. Then all of a sudden he grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head with one of his hands, leaving me completely vulnerable. I looked up at him in protest and saw his eyes consumed by lust.

"Kana-…" My voice cut off into a soft whimper as Kaname kissed from my lips, to my neck, then to the hollow of my shoulder. He used his free hand to gently rip my bra off and caressed my breasts with both hand and mouth. I held back a moan and arched into his touch. I wanted him. And I wanted him _now_. Smirking, Kaname slid my boy shorts down my thighs, earning a fierce ache from my lower half.

"Kaname…" I whined, squirming under his gaze. He looked back at me, his eyes full of lust and love. He rolled his clothed hips against my exposed ones and I threw my head back, moaning softly. I made up my mind and slid one of my hands free from his grip. Sliding my hand down out bodies, I slipped it into his boxers once again and felt it harden even more. He grunted and whined as I played with him again, bringing pleasure to him as much as I could. He let go of my other hand and leaned down to my ear.

"Devon… Ease my ache for you." He whimpered huskily. I complied readily and together we slid his boxers off and to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since my encounter with Rido, being turned into a vampire, drinking Kaname's blood and Kaname and I making love. After that night we had been almost inseparable, where ever I needed to go to get something for his family (because I was a maid) he would come with me, even if it was just to town. And when he had to go somewhere with Yuki he'd always request my presence. Yuki seemed agitate whenever he did this, but he told me he didn't care what she thought anymore. We had been having dates, and making love secretly so that his parents and Yuki didn't find out and throw me out. It felt wrong to hide it, but I understood the consequences and happily complied with any attention or love that he gave me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yuki walking over to me as I cleaned the dining room table.

"Devon." She said sharply, stopping near me. I stopped what I was doing and wiped my hands on my apron.

"Yes Mistress Yuki?" I said innocently. She leaned closer to me and sniffed; her eyes going wide and growling.

"You impudent little bitch!" she growled, slapping me hard across the face. I stumbled at the sheer force and held my hand over the mark she had left.

"M-mistress Yuki, what's wrong?" I said stunned. She growled again and looked at me.

"You don't even know do you, you little slut. How could my brother even fuck you, you're not nearly as beautiful as I am. And you're not even tempting to look at. Just wait till he finds out about the child you carry, he'll toss you to the curb." She said harshly. I looked at her, my eyes widening.

"C…child?" I asked, stunned. Yuki nodded and stormed out angrily. I slumped to my knees as she left and looked at my stomach. I was pregnant…with Kaname's child. I smiled and rubbed my stomach, too happy to care. My cheek throbbed and I stood up, going to find an aspirin.

"Love? I felt pain from your side, are you ok?" Kaname said, wrapping his arms around me. We had created a bond during one of our love making sessions… I looked around and saw that the hallway was empty, so I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm fine…I was just on my way to find and aspirin." I said, breathing in his warmth. Kaname pulled away and tilted up my chin gently, eyeing the dark red mark left by Yuki on my cheek and frowned.

"Who did this?" he asked. I looked away and lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Yuki…" I said. I couldn't lie to him, no matter how hard I tried. I heard him growl and looked up. His eyes were red in rage. The same rage that he had had when he killed Rido. I hugged him tightly and kissed him gently, trying to calm him down. He kissed back and his rage subsided…for now.

"Kaname…I…I have something to tell you…" I said nervously, laying my head back against his chest.

"What is it love?" he asked, concerned. I gathered all the courage I could and buried my head against his chest, reconsidering what I was about to say. _Just wait till he finds out about the child you carry, he'll toss you to the curb, _Yuki's voice replayed in my head. No. Kaname loves me. He wouldn't do that. I sighed.

"I… I'm pregnant…" I mumbled against his chest. Kaname tilted my head up and looked at me, his eyes full joy.

"Seriously! Oh my god, I'm gonna be a daddy!" he exclaimed happily, hugging me tightly and kissing me. I blushed as he got down on his knees and pressed a kiss to my stomach.

"Daddy is here little one. We can't wait till you're born. You're going to be spoiled rotten and we're going to love you so much." He said, talking to my stomach. I laughed and got onto my knees, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. "I'm so glad that you're happy…" I said, smiling. Kaname stood up, pulling me with him.

"Of course I'm happy, Devon." He said, smiling and kissing me. I kissed back and heard the bell for the Kuran's dinner. Stepping away from him I bowed and motioned towards the dining room.

"Dinner time, Kaname-sama." I teased, smiling. He chuckled and walked to the dining room as I followed behind him.


End file.
